


In Your Pants

by Badassium1970



Series: Small Dick Danny [3]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Ninja Ship Party, Oral, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Small Dick Danny, Small Penis, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, cum in pants, danny sexbang - Freeform, ninja brian - Freeform, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: The words were stuck in Danny’s head, ‘bet I could make you come in your pants like this.’





	In Your Pants

The words were stuck in Danny’s head, ‘bet I could make you come in your pants like this.’

Fuck he wanted that. Wanted Brian to humiliate him. Wanted to get off from the slightest touch. Maybe Brian wouldn’t even have to touch him. He could get Danny off just by using his filthy mouth, telling Danny how pathetic his cock is, telling Danny all his fantasies, until Danny’s boxers are filled with cum, giving Brian even more to tease him about.

Danny never took Ninja Brian as one to tease, but now that he was talking more, at least when they were alone, Brian was amazing at teasing, whether in sexual circumstances or everyday life. It was a welcome change most of the time, and even when his antics frustrated Danny, like when Brian let him walk around the city with horrendous facial hair, Brian knew how to make it up to Danny in the bedroom.

Even though they had been together for a few months now, the couple had yet to do much beyond handjobs and grinding against each other. Brian had given Danny a few blowjobs, which they both enjoyed, but Danny didn’t like to ask for them, feeling bad that he wasn’t ready to return the favour. He knew Brian wouldn’t expect him to, Brian was being so patient with him, but it didn’t stop him from feeling guilty sometimes.

Maybe that’s why this fantasy of Brian getting him off with just his words was so embedded in Danny’s mind. It’s something new for them to do, that plays to both of their kinks so they would both get off on it, and it’s something Danny feels ready for.

As Danny continues to fantasize while Brian is off training, he finds the scene changing in his mind, and suddenly he’s on his knees in front of Brian. Brian’s naked from the waist down and he’s only wearing his boxers. He starts licking at Brian’s cock, teasing like Brian does. And when he’s comfortable enough he slowly starts sucking him off as Brian humiliates him, making Danny cum in his pants.

The fantasy is different from anything Danny had let himself imagine before, but the idea of sucking Brian’s cock while being humiliated makes him cum hard all over his hand and stomach. He’s breathing hard, a little afraid, but he also feels ready, he wants this, and he trusts Brian enough to stop if things get too much.

Now he just had to bring it up, which shouldn’t be as hard as Danny finds it. Usually he isn’t shy about what he wants sexually, and it takes a lot to embarrass him, but with Brian things are different. He finds himself tongue-tied and nervous. Butterflies are in his stomach as he sits on the couch next to Brian, who’s just had his post workout shower and is shirtless, water from his still a bit too wet hair occasionally dripping down his body.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Brian commented. He had been training to be able to communicate telepathically, but it was hard to learn, especially at an older age. Even after months of training Brian could only mentally say broken sentences that weren’t clear, and he could barely ready Danny’s mind, but he could get a general feeling as to what Danny was thinking about. Danny liked the idea of Brian being able to communicate with him this way, since it would be easier if they were in battle or just in different rooms and didn’t want to leave, but he knew Brian would find ways to use it against him, but hopefully he wouldn’t go too far.

“I, well I was won-wondering if maybe we could try something… something different tonight?” Danny stuttered nervously, but Brian seemed intrigued which made him feel better.

“You have my interest, but know that you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’m fine with things the way they are.” Brian was concerned, knowing that Danny felt guilty for not being comfortable with going further than what they had done already. He was worried that Brian would be upset and think that he wasn’t doing enough, but Brian would always remind him of all the giant steps he had made. Brian wasn’t expecting Danny to be so open about their relationship, but every time he turned a girl down he’d tell them that he had a boyfriend, and now the whole city knew not to try to seduce Danny. The fact that Brian was a ninja probably scared them off. The point was that Danny didn’t have to do that, and it was something that must have been scary, no matter how brave a face he put on.

“I know, but I think I’m ready.” Danny went on the tell Brian his fantasy in explicit detail. He was getting hard just talking about it, and he could tell that Brian was affected by the idea, even though he was trying to hide his erection.

“And you’re sure you’re ready to do this?” Brian really wanted to make sure that Danny wasn’t doing this mainly for his sake. He didn’t want to risk Danny getting hurt.

“I am, and I trust you. You’ll stop if I ask you to.”

Brian nodded and verbally promised that he would.

They stayed cuddled up on the couch for a while, watching some movie with shitty special effects and hilariously bad dialog. Danny couldn’t help but keep thinking about the fact that Brian was still shirtless, not to mention maskless, which although that was more common as of late, it still surprised Danny and he wanted to take the image in just in case. The fact that Brian was letting himself be more vulnerable around Danny was a pleasant sign, it showed that he trusted Danny, and was comfortable enough to not be on high alert all the time.

Half way through the movie Danny got bored, the movie wasn’t as funny anymore, just predictable. Brian didn’t seem that interested either, and when he noticed Danny wasn’t paying attention he turned the television off. He knew that they weren’t going to get through the film, not when Danny had admitted that he wanted to try something new.

They quickly made their way from the living room to the bedroom. Brian pushed Danny up against the wall and started kissing him, causing Danny to gasp and moan with pleasure. Danny’s hands were trailing up and down Brian’s body, his fingers running through Brian’s chest hair.

Brian slipped his leg between Danny’s legs, and Danny couldn’t help but hump Brian’s thigh.

“Can feel how hard you are already. I bet you could cum just by humping me. Bet you’re already close to cumming in your pants.” Brian whispered in Danny’s ear before he took Danny’s shirt off. Danny was writhing with pleasure, unable to stop himself from continuing to hump Brian until Brian moved his leg back, and Danny whined as he was left to hump the air, his cock rubbing against his jeans, and he wasn’t sure whether he was glad he wasn’t wearing underwear or not.

“I know you’d like that, but I have something better for you to do, so why don’t you get on your knees for me baby?” Brian’s voice was firm, but soft. He didn’t want to scare Danny, but at the same time knew that Danny wanted to be told what to do and wanted to humiliated.

Danny followed Brian’s orders, gasping slightly as the fabric of his jeans moved and continued to rub against his cock. There was already a little wet spot on his jeans which made Brian smirk.

Now that he was on his knees Danny was getting more nervous, this all felt a lot more real. He could feel himself shaking slightly as he brought his hands up to Brian’s ninja pants, going to pull them down when Brian put his hands on top of Danny’s.

“Hey, we don’t have to keep doing this if you don’t want to,” Brian reminded him.

“I want to,” Danny stated, tugging at Brian’s hands put it did nothing with Brian’s hand there keeping them up.

“Just take it slow okay, don’t force yourself,” Brian smiled and let go off Danny’s hands, giving Danny the choice on what to do. Danny wanted to do this, he knew that he wanted this. This time he didn’t hesitate and removed Brian’s pants, taking his boxers with them.

His face had never been this close to Brian’s exposed cock. Danny was always surprised by how big it was, maybe because they only other cock he spent time with was his own. It seemed bigger now, and he wondered how he was going to fit it in his mouth.

Danny took a moment with his thoughts, before leaning in and giving the tip of Brian’s cock a few experimental licks. The taste of pre-cum was a little strange, but Danny wasn’t going to lie, he’d tasted his own jizz before, some girls were into it, and Brian had kissed him after blowing him. Brian’s did taste nicer, maybe it was the fact that he had a better diet.

He continued to lick at Brian’s cock, licking all the way from Brian’s ball sack to the tip of his cock. It felt different, but he liked it, it was turning him on, and from the noises Brian was making, he was also pleased. Danny liked being the one to make Brian moan and gasp with pleasure. He could probably get off on getting Brian off.

Brian remembered that he was meant to be humiliated Danny, and although he would rather be praising him right now, he knew that it was what Danny wanted. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have it both ways.

“Such a good little cock slut,” Brian moaned when Danny began to suck on the tip of his penis. Brian couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a blowjob, it was probably about twenty years ago, but Brian knew that this was the best blowjob he’d ever had.

Brian’s praise gave Danny the confidence to slowly take more of Brian’s length into his mouth. The stretch hurt a little, but he quickly got used to it as he bobbed his head up and down. His pace wasn’t very consistent, but Brian liked that, liked how new this was to Danny, liked that he was Danny’s first.

“Fuck Danny, so good at sucking my cock. Sure you’ve never done this before?” Brian’s hands were running through Danny’s hair, ready to help guide Danny if he needed it, but he made sure that he didn’t take control and move Danny’s head.

“Bet you fucking love this. When I suck you off it can do it all at once, not even half way down, mouth stretched, hardly seems fair.”

Danny could hear Brian’s smirk, and it made him buck in his pants. He was so desperate to cum, but wasn’t there yet.

“Love seeing you like this, knowing that you’re mine. You are mine, aren’t you?” Brian tugged at Danny’s hair slightly, pulling him back so he could answer. Danny was looking up at him with wide eyes that were slightly teary, his lips were a little swollen and covered in spit. He looked like a mess and Brian loved it.

“I’m yours,” Danny smiled in bliss. He loved the idea of being Brian’s, being used by him, loved by him.

Brian couldn’t help but smile back at Danny, his heart felt as if it was about to burst from his chest. Danny was his, this was really happening, Danny loved him. Sometimes it felt like a dream, but moments like this reminded him how real this was.

“Mine,” Brian whispered, gently guiding Danny back onto his cock. He stroked Danny’s cheeks and wiped his eyes before urging Danny to move.

“All mine, I should lock your tiny cock up to prove that. Have control on when you get off, if you get to cum. It would stop you from cumming in your pants. I know you can’t help it when you have such a small cock but we don’t want it to become a problem... d-do we?” Danny moaned around Brian’s cock, making Brian stutter, but it didn’t lose the effects of his words. The thought of Brian having so much control over him, having his cock in a cage, was humiliating, and he wanted it. Wanted his pathetic cock locked up like it should be.

Danny pulled off of Brian’s cock as he came in his pants. He was bucking on the floor, the way his body was positioned causing him to hump against Brian’s leg, which added to the humiliation. He hadn’t cum in his pants for a long time, and he knew he should be more embarrassed that it actually happened, but it was so hot, the fact that just Brian’s words, and possibly the fact that he was sucking him off, had caused this.

The sight of Danny cumming in his pants was enough to bring Brian over the edge. He was jerking off at the sight, going to move when he felt like he was about to cum, but Danny weakly grabbed at him, making Brian stop and he feared that Danny hadn’t enjoyed this as much as he thought.

“Cum on my face,” Danny begged, closing his eyes and opening his mouth slightly.

It didn’t take Brian long to cum after that. The way Danny was sitting in front of him so ready and willing, jeans wet with his own cum, lips wet and puffy, made Brian cum with a moan. Most of it landed on Danny’s face, but some of it ended up on his chest, and some landed in his mouth.

When Brian was done he continued to stoke his sensitive cock as he watched Danny swallow and then lick his lips.

“Taste good?” Brian asked, smirking when Danny nodded.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Brian smiled genuinely this time, kissing the top of Danny’s head before helping him up, leading him to the bathroom. Danny happily followed him, although he was still in a state of bliss he was starting to feel uncomfortable due to the cum in his pants now making him feel a bit like he wet himself, and the cum on his face was making him a little itchy.

Brian started to run a bath, leaving it to fill while he got a flannel which he dipped in the water. He then cleaned Danny’s face off for him.

“Thanks Bri,” Danny smiled, he looked kid of goofy, stood here, his hair a mess, face damp, shirtless with a wet spot on his jeans. Brian couldn’t deny that it was cute, and it was unfair that Danny could be so cute.

Danny took of his jeans, grimacing at the feeling of the material peeling away from his cock.

“Bri can you…” Danny was cut off by Brian already on his knees, cleaning him with the flannel. It felt nice to be taken care of, he wanted to do the same for Brian, but didn’t know what to do, and before he had the chance Brian was leading him again, into the bath. Their bath wasn’t really big enough for the both of them, but they made it work.

As Danny lied in Brian’s arms he wondered what he could do, maybe he would make breakfast for Brian in the morning, but Brian always woke up first, and he couldn’t cook. He could polish Brian’s weapons. Danny almost flinched at the idea of holding a sword again, let alone any other of Brian’s weapons. He promised he would never go back to his days of being a ninja and worried that holding a weapon would bring back his impulses.

“Danny, are you okay?” Brian was worried, Danny had been quiet for a while, too long. After sex he was usually extremely chatty if he hadn’t fallen asleep, something that some would find annoying but Brian found it endearing.

“It’s just… well you’re so caring and all of this is so nice. I want to something for you,” Danny admitted, knowing it was better to not keep things from Brian.

“Danny, you just gave me a blowjob, you’ve done so much for me-” Brian knew better than to bring up the fact that Danny had saved his life, knowing that Danny didn’t like to be reminded of his past with the clan, “-I just wanted to make sure you were okay. This was a big step for you, and I want to take care of you.”

Danny turned to face Brian, splashing water around, but they’d worry about that later.

“I love you,” Danny leaned in and kissed Brian.

“I love you too,” Brian replied, as they were kissing. The shock causing them to break apart.

“Brian, you just, you actually said a sentence telepathically!” Danny exclaimed, a massive smile on his face and he leaned in again kissing Brian, who continued to telepathically tell Danny how he felt, and he could hear Danny saying it back. He was glad that was his first telepathic sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: 
> 
> Fic blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner 
> 
> Art blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose


End file.
